onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Tilestone
| jname = タイルストン | rname = Tairusuton | ename = Tilestone | first = Chapter 323; Episode 230 | affiliation = Galley-La Company | occupation = Shipwright; Dock One foreman | birth = January 6thOne Piece Blue Deep: Characters World Page 102, Tilestone's birthday is given | jva = Tetsu Inada | Funi eva = Patrick Camacho }} Tilestone is one of the three foremen of Dock One of the Galley-La Company in Water 7. Tilestone is the last of the foremen to be formally introduced in the story, although he is present from the first scene Galley-La is shown in. His specialties are cabinetry, caulking, and flag making. Appearance Tilestone is a very large man. He has brown hair tied in a ponytail on the back, and a light-brown beard. He has a tattoo going from his chest near his shoulder to his arm with the kanji for , although oftentimes only the first kanji, which means "ship", can be seen. He wears a pair of crimson elbow-pads, knee-long pants and standard shoes. During the attack on Enies Lobby, he had a cartridge belt over the right leg and carried a big firearm held up by another belt on his back. Personality Tilestone yells everything he says, even if the situation calls for speaking quietly. While his fellow co-workers try to accommodate this particular trait of his, Tilestone himself however seems somewhat unaware of his constant yelling. Relationships Because of Tilestone's inability to speak normally, he can be a bother to his fellow co-workers. They however understand his inability and even though they yell at him constantly to be quieter especially in situations that require it, they also seem to try to accommodate it. However, sometimes his constant shouting can really get on their nerves. Like most of the Galley-La company and the rest of Water 7, Tilestone has a great respect and deep loyalty for Iceburg. He would do anything to protect the hero that saved his home from destitution. Abilities and Powers Tilestone is a skilled shipwright. He also has exceptional strength that not only aids him in his occupation but also in battle. As a foreman of Dock One, Tilestone has some authority over the fellow shipwrights under his jurisdiction. In battle, he typically fights with either a large hammer or some sort of huge, hand-held cannon. Tilestone has displayed the following attacks during the series: * : Tilestone shoots a "Demi Cannon" destined for ships as a hand cannon. A "Demi Cannon" is a cannon that uses 32 pound ammunition, a "Full Cannon" uses 42 pound ammunition. * : Tilestone grabs a few enemies between his arms to crush them with a strong bearhug. * : A combined attack with Lulu. Tilestone uses his superhuman strength to manually nail some pegs onto any surface while Lulu comes from behind him fixing them with a hammer. "Trunnel" is the name of the wooden pegs they use. * : Using the same cannon he used for "Demi Canon", Tilestone fires a more powerful blast. History Water 7 Arc Tilestone first appeared (albeit not officially) when Mikazuki's crew refused to pay for the repairs to their ship, which the Galley-La workers responded to by beating the entire crew senseless. Later, after the assassination attempt on Iceburg, Tilestone was seen chasing away some reporters wanting to know who the culprits were. His official introduction occurred after Iceburg revealed the identities of the assassins, where he told the foremen, Kalifa and Iceburg that Franky and Luffy were fighting in the Number One Dock. The foremen then fought against Luffy and (to a lesser extent) Franky. It must be noted that Tilestone also knocked Franky away from the site of the battle so the foremen could fight against Luffy for his crimes (as Nico Robin, one of the assassins, was part of Luffy's crew). However, due to the intervention of Franky, Luffy escaped. That night, all five foremen sat outside Iceburg's room in order to protect him from any further assassination attempts. After Paulie was told by Kalifa that Iceburg wanted to see him, Tilestone foolishly believed that Iceburg wanted to say his last words (which rewarded him with a punch from Rob Lucci). Later, as CP9 starts the attack on Iceburg's mansion, Tilestone and Peeply Lulu both stormed away to face the intruders, leaving Kaku and Lucci by themselves. However, later on, several shipwrights told Tilestone that an assassin was sitting right outside of Iceburg's room, with the fallen bodies of Lucci and Kaku next to him. Angered at the sight of his fallen co-workers and fearing for Iceburg's safety, Tilestone attacked the assassin with a giant hammer, but the assassin hardened his own skin to the point that the hammer was crushed on impact. Wondering how the assassin could be stronger than him, Tilestone was hit with an immensely powerful punch from the assassin, knocking him out in one blow. Enies Lobby Arc Later on, Tilestone and Lulu accompanied Paulie, the Franky Family and the Straw Hats to Enies Lobby, where CP9 took Franky and Nico Robin. There, the two remaining foremen learned that the true assassins were, in fact, their own allies Kaku, Lucci, Kalifa, and Blueno; this fact shocked both of them (Tilestone and Lulu had both been knocked out by Blueno and Kalifa respectively, and so never learned that Lucci and Kaku never actually were killed, nor that they were working with the Government). Tilestone and Lulu originally believed the assassins to be Michael and Hoichael from the Water 7 Backstreets. On Enies Lobby, Tilestone proves to be a valuable fighter, managing to bearhug several Marines into submission at once. He helps with defeating Oimo and Kashi, and helps Paulie and Lulu hold off the canine units of Enies Lobby's forces until the Straw Hat's arrive with the newly-converted giants. Post Enies Lobby Arc After the events at Enies Lobby, Tilestone, along with the remaining foremen and Iceburg, all helped Franky build a new ship for the Straw Hat Pirates. Two Years Later Tilestone is seen after the timeskip celebrating the completion of Puffing Ice with the other Galley-La employees. References Site Navigation it:Tilestone Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Galley-La Company Category:Water 7 Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Water 7 Characters